


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by SugeredFox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Sweet, dont take serious, its fucking christmas, might as well, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugeredFox/pseuds/SugeredFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool lived in Halloween Town and his friend/crush Peter lives in Christmas town.  This year Deadpool might get something sweeter then holiday cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time with the sex stuff, I wrote it at fuck o'clock in the morning. Hope it doesn't suck to hard. Reminder its all in good fun and please dont take this seriously. Merry what ever the fuck you like.

It was the night before Christmas and all through Halloween town only one creature was stirring and his name was Deadpool.

All the partying was over and towns’ people back in their beds Deadpool was craving to see his best friend.

He creped and he snuck out to the woods, to find the magic door hidden in a small nook.

“ _Will you stop rhyming?_ ” Yellow ghost whined, floating around Deadpool’s mask covered head.

“It’s not that bad and plus tis the season for rhyming!” Deadpool said trending a long the filmlur path.

“ **Oh its terrible, not even the good terrible just the bad kind.** ” White ghost said pulling a sour look at Yellow when the other glided through him.

“Aw shut it. We’re almost there and if we get caught one more time we are going to get kicked out for good.”

“ _Pfft, like Santie Claws is going to catch us again._ ”

“ **That just proves that he can and will, look, why don’t we just ditch the fucking elf and go home. You know; Halloween Town were we belong**!” White pouted. Deadpool paid him no attention. They had this argument ever since they re-found the magic tree Jack found years before.

“ _Oh boy I sense a flash back._ ”

It was a normal boring day, scaring people can get very tiring after a hundred years, when Deadpool stumbled (broke) into Jacks basement. Lying on the table (after he cracked the lock on a chest and dug threw to find his prize) were detailed stories and a map showing where the legendary tree was. All the towns’ people knew about how the Pumpkin King became the Christmas King for one faithful night. They celebrated the triumph every year over mulled hot blood while white fluffy snow lightly dusted their cobble stone streets. Deadpool always loved that day; it was something special.

Once Deadpool discovered the messy scrawl he and his ghosts set out to find the mystic Christmas town. It took all night but he fucking did it! The town was even more beautiful then Jack had described. So many colors and sugar sweet smells. Mountains of snow and thick green trees lined the winding road. Everything sparkled. The smell of cakes and pies floated around, drawing him toward a cheery looking cottage. There on the window were three perfectly made pies, cooling in the night breeze. How could he not take a small bite (or five).

Deadpool was so gitty he didn’t hear or sense another being until they were right in front of him. Oh unholy mother of sin! The creature fuming before him was simple breath taking. Big blue eyes sparkling with anger, pump pink lips pouting in a frown and two cute pointed ears poked out of the most daring brown curls he had ever seen. If he had a heart it would have melted on the spot.

“Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?” Deadpool blinked not knowing what to do with his hand caught in the pie, literary, his hand was full of still warm apple pie.

“Er…Eating pie?” The young man (?) gaped at him. “It’s amaze-balls by the way.”

“Really not to much cinnamon? No! Wait! That was very rude! You can’t just go around eating other peoples pies.” Deadpool was glad his face was covered cause honey that little thing was getting him hot under the collar and he knew that the blush covering his face clashed with the multiple scars and sores coating his body.

“Are you from Halloween Town?” The man inquired. “How did you guess? Was it the mask?”

“That and the poor manners.”

Deadpool giggled, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Oh stop with the flattering Baby Boy! You’re just as sweet as the pie.” That earned him a blush. “

My name is Peter.”

“Well how do you do Peter my very interesting creature.”

“I’m not a creature! I’m an elf!” Peter said with another pout.

“ **This is disgusting.** ”

“ _Can we go home yet?_ ”

“Holy holly tree! Are those ghost?” Asked Peter, staring at the two blobs suspended above Deadpool’s head.

“Yup, they personally haunt me. The yellow is Yellow and white is White.”

“Wow how original.”

“Me you ask? I’m Deadpool. You can try to kill me but I always come back.”

“Sooo you’re a zombie?” Peter took a hasty step back, hands moving to the door handle behind him.

“No! Please those guy wish they could be me. There is only one thing at is me and that is me!” Deadpool smiled though it was lost behind the red mask.

“That didn’t really make sense.”

“ **Get use to it kid**.”

“ _Yup that how he always is._ ” Peter smiled at the ghost relaxing slightly.

“Hey, I’m not that bad! Peter am I that bad?” Wade folded his hand in prayer, leaning into the elf’s space. Damn…the kid smelled like cinnamon, sugar cookies and fucking joy.

“I’m going with a yes.” Peter grinned at him, smiling wider at the huffy noise Deadpool let out. “Keep the pie Deadpool.”

“Really?” Peter nodded and pointed back to what Deadpool guessed was his house. “I can always make other before tomorrow. You can take rest of the one home with you.” Peter turned away. “Get home save.”

And with that the elf was gone.

“What an elf.” Deadpool sighed watching that tight little bubble butt glide away.

“ **I guess that means we are coming back.** ”

“Fuck yes.”

 

Back they came; every few weeks Deadpool would slip back making sure to seek out Peter and his delectable baked goods. He never failed to get a smile out of the elf, most of the time it was at his own expense but that didn’t matter. The other elves didn’t have a problem with him until the ‘Great Tree Fire of February’. Not his fault, at all! Nope. Not one bit. That was the first time Santa kicked his sorry ass out of Christmas Town. The second time was because of a small frosting explosion. The ghoul was stuck picking frosting out of his clothes for days.

Back to the present Deadpool finally came to the tree shaped door. Giddiness filled his stomach. Hidden in his ratty hood-y pocket was a poor wrapped present. It was perfect, at lest to him.

“ _I don’t think Peter is going to feel the same as you._ ” Yellow said flicking him in the nose.

“He is going to love it! At lest I hope.” Deadpool played with the box, suddenly feeling insecure. Peter was always willing to hang out with him, let him bother the elf when he was baking or painting toys but what if…nah Peter would eat that shit up. It was easy to find his friend; Peter was sitting out by his house. A fuzzy hat sat on his head, blocking his cute pointed ears.

“Yo Baby Boy! You are looking better then ever my fine little sweet.” Peter rolled his eyes but smiled at Deadpools antics.

“Hello Deadpool, you are looking just as masked as every other day.” The ghoul shrugged, so sue him, he wasn’t going to show Peter his face. That was too spooky for the elf.

“I got you something.” He handed the package to the shorter man who gave it the stink eye. “No worries, there isn’t a stink bomb or a swarm of bats.” At the skeptical look Deadpool insisted. “Really! I learned from last year. Trust me.” Peter’s gaze softened.

“I do trust you.” He took the present and set it down next to him. “I got you something as well but I don’t know if you’ll care for it.”

“Anything you get me is going to be great.” They stared at each other until the ghost started to fake gag.

“If you guys are going to get all mushy on us we are going to cause some serious trouble.” White threatened.

“Aw, shut the hell up.” Deadpool said while maintaining eye contain with the beautiful being who stole the black hole of his heart.

“Why don’t you open mine first, might get you to get balls-y enough to give me my gift.”

The elf delicately tore the web pattern paper off of the gift reveling a hand drawn book.

“It’s us and how we met cause it means a lot to me that you are my friend like a lot a lot and you are forever doing nice stuff for me like pies and that tower of cookies made with bacon even though you don’t think bacon should be on cookies which how dare you think that but really you are the best thing to happen in my existence and I wanted to show you that with weirdly draw pictures, wow now that I said that out loud I now find it creepy and- huff!!” Peter sprung at Deadpool, wrapping the blabbering man in a warm hug.

“Its perfect! I love it and Deadpool you mean so much to me too.” Before Deadpool could stop him the elf ripped the mask clean off the ghoul’s face.

“Wait!” But Peter didn’t, he pressed his oh so soft lips against the capped and cracked ones of Deadpool. Peter kissed him over and over, so tenderly, so sweetly. Deadpool could feel his pants getting tight with each sugar sweet kiss.

“ _Yuck!_ ”

“ **That’s it! We’re out of here!** ” The two didn’t pay any attention to the ghosts as the made out. Yellow and White cleared out not wanting to see anything more.

“Fuck.” He whimpered when they parted.

“That’s what my plan was.” Peter whispered against his ruined flesh.

“Oh fuck yes, yes, are you sure? Baby are you?” Deadpool sighed as Peter worked his way down the column of his neck, leaving nips and kisses in his wake.

“You can better your holly I do.” Their eyes met and Deadpool fought the urge to run under Peter’s steady gaze. “I know you wont believe me but I have had the biggest crush on you ever since you told me my pie was ‘amaze-balls’.”

“Even with the…face?” Peter cupped his cold face, thumbs running over thick shiny scars.

“You look like the best kind of frost, the kind that Jack makes every year on Christmas morning. Your eyes are simple glorious, like molasses cookies.” Deadpool whimpered.

“You love molasses.”

“I do.” Their faces met, battling it out, laying kiss after kiss on each other, getting lazier until they were just carelessly their lips together.

“Come home with me.” It was clear that Peter wasn’t asking and Deadpool wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to finally be with his long-term crush. He nodded, allowing the shorter man to take the lead. Once inside Peter shoved Deadpool into his bedroom and on the bed, crawling up the long expanse of his body, kissing all the way. They groaned as their crotches touched. Deadpool grabbed that perfect ass and ground up against the lean body.

“I cant wait to unwrap my present.” Peter whacked him on the arm, giggling like mad.

“You did not just say that did you?”

“I did Baby Boy. Yes! Fuck. Right there honey, keep that presser, so sweet.” Deadpool growled into the next kiss, feeling his blood boil. “Cant wait to get you out of those clothes, get my fingers in you, maybe if you’re a good boy you can get your fingers in me.” Peter made a chocking sound humping harder at the words. “You like that doll? Huh? Do you? I sure as fuck do. I better you are a secret power top. All fiery like those cinnamon candies you like to suck on.” Peter whines pawing at the sweater Deadpool was wearing and sighing with relief when it cam off. Immediately Peter zeroed in on his nipples, softly biting and sucking on the right own as he toyed with the left.

“Santa’s helper sure is naughty, wonder if you’re on the bad list this year.” Peter popped off his now soaked nipple.

“Don’t talk about work or my boss in the bedroom, that’s just rude.” Deadpool grinned, hooking his fingers in Peter ugly sweater, pulling it up and out of the way.

The ghoul took in the pale expanse of neck; feeling like it was lacking the holiday spirit. He latched on to a delicate collarbone and sucked, hard. He made sure to leave red bruises, spanning from one shoulder blade to the other, like garland on a Christmas tree. Their pants and under garments didn’t last long and soon were throw across the room in a heap. Scared skin met soft fingers and sharp fangs brushed over delicate hip bones when Deadpool flipped Peter over and shimmed his way down, one thing clearly in mind. Deadpool held in a snort cause fuck him, Peter’s dick smelled like fuck short bread cookies. He licked and sucked Peter’s length not letting up even when Peter let out a warning. The elf’s moans and squeaks lit a fire in his belly. He wanted to hear them again and again.

“De…Deadpool! I’m going too!” And that was it Peter arched back letting out a delightful wail, flooding Deadpools mouth with honeyed tasting sperm. He let Peter’s dick pop out of his mouth, licking his lips in disbelief.

“You are legit sweet Baby. Sweetest dick I have ever tasted.” His hand flew to his own cock, striping it fast as he gazed at the rumpled elf. “Cant wait to take you honey, make you mine. No elf or ghoul or anything other holiday thing is going to get you.” Peter nodded dreamily at him. The elf leaned up to wrap a smooth hand around Deadpool’s scared dick. Moving in tandem Peter smiles, slow and sickly sweet.

“If I’m yours then you’re mine.” Deadpool found himself spilling at that, not fighting with the urge to aim high, stripping Peter’s chest and neck with come. Deadpool flopped on top of his elf, curling around him.

“Best gift. No take backs or returns.” The ghoul murmured, nuzzling into Peters brown curls.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Baby Boy.”


End file.
